Here Comes The Otaku Bride
by CJS51703
Summary: First came love, now comes marriage!


*****Hello, everyone! I just decided to present you all with something that is just fluff. Total and utter fluff. Anyways, literally every character mentioned belongs to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and let's roll!**

Undyne straightened her tie for at least the thousandth time. She normally wasn't one to get nervous. And yet, here she was, unable to keep herself still.

She looked herself over one more time, just to make sure she looked okay. She was wearing a perfectly-pressed tuxedo and black heels for this first time. Her hair was down and went far past her shoulders, even though it was curled. She'd actually agreed to put on makeup for this: red lipstick, red eye shadow, and a bit of mascara. And to top it all off, she'd even bought a new white eye patch.

For she was standing at the altar on this, her wedding day. A day she never thought would come.

What snapped her out of her thoughts was a tap on her shoulder from behind. "What is it, Paps?" she asked.

Sure enough, standing there was the best man, Papyrus. "You're going to do great! I, the Great Papyrus and Great Best Man, believe in you!" he said. He'd been over the moon when he'd been told about his spot in the wedding party.

Undyne couldn't help but crack a smile. "Got it," she said simply.

XxX

Alphys was now getting to a new level of nervous. And for her, that was really saying something. She stood outside of the chapel, waiting for her cue to come in.

But old habits died hard, and she was internally listing every bad thing that could've happened. The biggest one was this: what if Undyne saw her imperfections and decided she didn't want to marry her?

That thought had been echoing in Alphys' mind long enough for it to drive her crazy. At last, it had gotten on her last nerve, and she sighed. She didn't deserve this.

She looked at herself. Her dress was beautiful, and paid in full by Mettaton, nonetheless. It was strapless, hugging her small torso perfectly and having a bit of sparkle to it. At her waist, it because less sparkly and more flowing. The skirt ran down to just about the floor and had a hole cut out in the back for her tail to comfortably stick out. She didn't dare touch her veil, that being perfectly placed.

But... everything bothered her about her appearance. She was too fat. Her chest was too big or awkward. She hated the color of her skin, the nasally sound of her voice, the way her back was always bent over. And her teeth stuck out, even when her mouth was closed.

But... then came Undyne. She never said a bad word about Alphys, and would beat up anyone who did say a bad word about her. No, she was always there for bear hugs, soft kisses, comforting words, and whatever else was needed of her. And Alphys tried her very best to do the same.

The day they'd gotten engaged, on her birthday nonetheless, was one of her best memories. Now, she was getting married to the person who had changed her life for the better. Who always supported her, no matter what. And Alphys would do anything for Undyne.

So she stood tall (or as tall as she could, she was pretty short) as she heard the initial organ being played by Shyren and went into the chapel.

XxX

Undyne had relaxed a bit after Papyrus' simple words of encouragement. But when she saw her fiancée, her eye went wide and her mouth went small.

"...oh my God..." she said, her voice two octaves higher than it should've been and therefore quiet.

Alphys came down the aisle, her makeup (consisting of blush, lip gloss, and mascara) hiding how much she was actually blushing. She got to the altar at last.

Undyne flipped her veil back and adjusted her glasses a bit. "You… you look... beautiful," she managed, still in shock.

Alphys smiled shyly. "Y-you always l-look more b-b-beautiful," she said. They took each others' hands.

"Dearly beloved," Mettaton Classic began in a carrying voice, "we have gathered here today to witness the union of this fish and this dinosaur in holy matrimony before the presence of Asgore and God..."

XxX

Things went on and on, Mettaton's tones never boring. He would occasionally slip in an embarrassing story or two about both of the girls, and found it worth the beating Undyne was bound to give him. But, he had a surprise in store.

"And now, the brides will say their vows. Undyne, darling, you may go first," Mettaton said. Undyne nodded. Suddenly, it felt like it was just her and Alphys, and no one else.

"When I first met you at the Waterfall dump, I thought that you were more than cool. I had a crush on you, right away. You taught me a lot, even if anime wasn't really human history. But I could suplex every boulder, I could throw spears into lightning, and it'll never be the same feeling as holding you in my arms. You say you hate yourself, but you have no reason to. You're intelligent, you're passionate, you put your SOUL into whatever you do, you're kind, and beyond supportive. The thing you rag on yourself the most about is your body, but I... I think you're gorgeous. From head to toe, I love every inch of you. I wanna wake up to you every morning, and I wanna kiss you every night before I got to bed, and I wanna call you my wife. You think I'm gonna leave you, but I'm not gonna leave the love of my life," she said.

"How touching... and now, Alphys, say your vows. Speak up, darling," Mettaton said.

Alphys nodded this time and gathered her thoughts. "I-I hardly know where t-to begin. I was in a b-bad place wh-when we met. But... y-you gave me s-something to l-live for again. Other p-people have track r-record of l-leaving me. But, f-for the past few years, y-you've always been th-there for me. And I s-swear, I'm t-trying my best to do the s-same for y-you. I love you s-so much, and th-that's why I'm standing here. You're b-beautiful, and s-strong, a-and funny, and d-dedicated, and I don't kn-know what I would d-do without you. Sometimes, I th-think that this is a d-dream. But th-this... y-you... area dream come t-true," she said. Through her stutter, her profoundness and love was clear.

Undyne squeezed her small hands a little tighter. "You're my dream," she whispered. Alphys smiled so big and blushed so hard at that.

"May I have the rings?" Mettaton asked. Papyrus dug two rings out of his pocket and gave them to the robot on cue. They were both simple, golden bands, but they were meaningful all the same.

"Thank you. Now, Undyne, put this ring on Alphys and tell her, 'With this ring, I thee wed'," Mettaton instructed.

Undyne nodded, taking the ring. Alphys' hand was a bit shaky, but when Undyne took it and traced her finger on it to calm her down, she stopped. "With this ring, I thee wed," Undyne said. She slid the ring onto Alphys' left ring finger.

"And Alphys, you put this ring on Undyne and tell her, 'With this ring, I thee wed'," Mettaton pretty much repeated.

Alphys took Undyne's hand and nearly dropped the ring, but slid it onto her left ring finger. "W-with this ring, I-I thee w-wed," she said.

"Alright, everyone, this is the part you've all been waiting for," Mettaton said to the audience. Undyne sighed, but didn't let it ruin her moment. Alphys felt her tail start to twitch.

"Do you, Undyne, take Alphys to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Mettaton asked. "I do," Undyne said without hesitation.

"And do you, Alphys, take Undyne to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" Mettaton asked once again. "I do," Alphys said.

With her sudden conviction, her stutter had completely disappeared. And Undyne was touched by that.

"If that is so, then so be it. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you fish and wife. You may finally kiss your bride," Mettaton allowed. He backed away, his paneled face going back and forth between patterns of a heart and a smiling face.

Undyne picked up Alphys and kissed her, kissing her deeper than ever before. They didn't care at all that people were clapping. They didn't care that they were in front of people at all, for God's sakes. To them, it was a loving kiss. But it was one that signified a step in their relationship.

Their marriage.

Eventually, they pulled apart. "You don't have to cry, Alphie," Undyne said softly.

Alphys lifted up her glasses and wiped at her eyes, for she indeed was crying. "I-I've been crying the wh-whole t-time, I'm just that h-happy," she said.

Undyne gave her a hug, but still refused to drop her. "I'm happy too, but you don't gotta cry," she said.

"Hold on, folks! I have a gift for the lovely brides," Mettaton said. He seemed to whip an envelope out of nowhere and handed it over to his best friend.

Alphys used her fingernails to open the envelope. Inside were a few forms. But the first two were the important ones. "P-plane tickets to _T-Tokyo_?!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, really?" Undyne asked, taking the rest of the envelope and reading the papers to make sure she wasn't just hearing things.

"Have a nice honeymoon, darlings! Bring me back a gift~" Mettaton said.

"Ch-check," Alphys said. Undyne grinned as she read over the tickets.

"Our flight's next week. For now, wedding cake!" Undyne said. Alphys put everything back into the envelope and closed it up. "L-let's go," she said.

So, Undyne went off with her love in her arms.

XxX

The girls got home later that night, both a bit tipsy, both very happy. After having their fun, they were laying in bed together, both pretty much asleep.

"I l-love you," Alphys whispered.

"Love you too," Undyne replied at the same volume.

And they fell asleep together, for the first time, as a married couple.

 *****Now, wasn't that sweet? I'm just basing it off of basic knowledge, because I'm not married myself. That's later in life. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
